


Welcoming

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Erwin sandwich, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike smirks and raises his glass to the two men across from him.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“To new friends.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Erwin smiles in kind and raises his glass in the air.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“To the Survey Corps.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Levi grins wolfishly as he follows suite.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“To fucking a couple of blonde giants.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned into a beast of a thing.
> 
> Dedicated to whitecourtain who inspired the idea of a threesome!

Mike is lounged out on the leather couch in Erwin’s sparse office giving its owner a calm but unrelenting stare. On the far side of the room Erwin sits at his oak desk with fingers steepled and brows furrowed as his blue eyes glaze over in deep thought. Both men have sat in silence for what feels like an eternity. But with a loud sniff Mike rests his hands behind his head in an even more relaxed position and breaks the ice.

“What the hell are you going to do with the kid now?”

Erwin’s head drops to his hands and he wearily rubs the tension from around his eyes as he slouches lower to the paperwork on his desk. 

“He is hardly a kid, despite his size.”

“Yeah well he sure acts like a punk kid - taking a swing at everyone. He’s too hot blooded and smells like embers.”

“But did you see the way he moved? The way he countered and practically flew in the maneuver gear? With that fierceness he could easily bring down titans left and right.”

Mike watches Erwin’s eyes light up as he speaks about the little runt from the slums he drug up from who knows what sewer. He is just thankful that for some reason Levi doesn’t actually smell like a sewer. Mike realizes soon enough that this is not just about another ploy to drive financial support to the Survey Corps, but that his squad leader sees some sort of infinite possibility in the little spitfired young man.

“I don’t trust him.”

“I don’t need you to trust him - not yet. I just need you to trust me.” 

Giving another deep sniff into the air, Mike hopes to gleam some sort of insight of motive or real feeling from Erwin from the smell. And as always there is no hint of the man in the stifled musk of the usually neglected office. Mike says nothing in response, knowing that nothing needs to be said to prove his loyalty to his best friend. But he’s still rather unsure about the whole thing and turns his attention to the ceiling where he watches the wooden slats on the fan overhead turn monotonously. 

Erwin sits back up straighter at his desk and reaches for the lukewarm coffee as his mind turns over the events of the last few days. He can hardly believe that the council handed Levi over to his personal care, but he thinks his promotion in a few days to captain was a helpful bargaining tool. Levi’s trial run on the gear and training ground was nothing short of remarkable. Erwin hopes that at least some of the officials on the council saw the promise in Levi’s abilities and wanted to give him a chance rather than a wasted life in a jail cell. But there are some that Erwin knows are betting on Levi destroying the Survey Corps from the inside out, like he were some deranged mass murder. Erwin got a good look at his grey eyes though and in them all he found was determination, fear, and a bit of sadness - no cruelty. Any crimes committed were done in survival and self defense. Erwin is just lucky that he heard about the trial and was able to save the man he met in the streets a few years prior, but who never really left his thoughts. Even then Levi was a sight to behold.

A quick rap on the door brings both Mike and Erwin from their thoughts and they look to the office door. Erwin sits up ramrod before calling for entrance while Mike stays relaxed on the couch, his long legs nowhere near fitting and hang off the armrest. A petite blonde with glasses hurries in with a salute to the chest. With a smile and raised hand Erwin signals her at ease.

“Yes, what is it, Trish?”

“Sir, the new recruit has arrived and is being held in the dungeon below the barracks.”

“Why was he brought to the prison? I said I would meet them at the gates.”

“Sir, I believe it was upon request of the council in their agreement to transport him, Sir.”

Erwin closes his eyes in obvious frustration and sighs deeply.

“And the recruit, I’m sure, was not very receptive to the idea of leaving one prison for another.”

“No, Sir. He put up a bit of a struggle and one of the Military Police had to knock him out.”

Mike curses from the couch as he shakes his head at the news.

“They are trying to make you look stupid, Erwin, and scare the rest of our troops.”

Erwin nods his head in a curt agreement before looking back up to the young soldier. She seems on edge, but fear is far from her eyes. If anything she looks concerned as she takes in the higher ranking officers - maybe it is because they are both acting so casual in her presence. But neither men were ever very concerned about protocol within their ranks and at a time like this it just seemed silly.

“Thank you for sending word. I will be down to check on him shortly. You are dismissed.”

And with a final salute to both men, Trish turns on her heel and leaves the office with a firm click of the door. Mike looks over to Erwin as he stands from his desk and begins shuffling things back into drawers.

“Why don’t you just go in the morning. Give the kid a night to cool down, it’s already almost 02:30.”

“I can’t. I told him I would be here when he arrived. I’ll see you in the morning, Mike”

“Like hell you will, I’m coming with you.”

“Really, there is no need.”

“Erwin, I have never seen you get so attached to someone so quickly. It’s a bit concerning. Plus I’m curious…”

Pulling his coat from the back of the chair, Erwin quickly throws it on as he blows the candle out on his desk, dowsing them both in darkness. He heads straight to the door and hears Mike creaking off of the couch and his heavy footfalls follow him out the door.

“Honestly, Mike, there is no need.”

“Yeah and the more you keep saying that, the more need I think there is.”

Erwin doesn’t look back, consciously aware of the longer strides he takes to try and keep Mike behind him as they walk down the hall. This does not go unnoticed and Mike easily catches stride next to his squad leader thanks to the long legs that even Erwin’s stature can’t compete with.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me? And try not to forget how long I have known you, or how _well_ I know you, Erwin.”

The blonde sighs, not really wanting to deal with this now on the way to see Levi yet again locked up. But Erwin knows that Mike is relentless and smart and will figure it all out as soon as they gets to the barracks. Erwin slows his pace to a more comfortable walk and peers up at Mike through the corner of his eye.

“Do you remember when I told you that I ran into Levi about a year ago and that was how I knew him?”

“Yeah. You said he had 3d maneuver gear even then.”

“Yes, well I didn’t tell you that I went out to find him the next night.”

“No.”

“And that it turns out he occasionally sells himself…”

“The kids a prostitute?”

“Sometimes, when the money was tight. He said it’s easier for him since he can pass as much younger than the others in his group.”

“Oh my god, you fucked him.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement and Erwin knows he doesn’t need to affirm it for Mike to know it is true. It isn’t that he is embarrassed at all, Mike and Erwin have a bit of history from their cadet days and knows that his preferences will not be scoffed at, even if Mike seems more interested in women these days. But it’s that he doesn't know just how things will play out yet.

“How much did you pay him?”

“That’s the thing, I didn’t.”

“When the fuck were you going to tell me this, Erwin?”

“It was going to depend on how things went when I could finally get him here, alone.”

Erwin eyes Mike at that, hoping his not so subtle hint to let him go down to the dungeons on his own is observed. Of course he knows it is futile and Mike doesn’t even act like he heard him.

“Holy shit, this wasn’t just a one off thing was it? Otherwise this wouldn’t be a big deal at all.”

“We saw each other for a week before he disappeared without a word. I haven’t seen or heard from him until the trial.”

A pang of unusual possessiveness washes over Mike at Erwin’s confession. He can tell from the blonde’s tone that the week he spent with Levi meant something more than sex to Erwin. Mike feels anger at the sewer rat welling up in his gut as well as a bit of jealousy that takes him by surprise. Who in their right mind would leave Erwin Smith? Though they don’t fool around in the sheets like they once did as teenagers, Mike made damn sure to keep Erwin close to his heart.

“That little bastard.”

Erwin doesn’t reply and they walk the rest of the way in a companionable silence across the dark and quiet training grounds and over to the barracks. Though Erwin has obviously seen and spoken with Levi since then, this will be his first chance to have a more private conversation. He feels a little thankful to have the support of his best friend, but still thinks things would go a bit smoother if Levi didn’t feel threatened by Mike’s presence. But there is no way now that Mike would not follow him down to the prisons and Erwin would never pull rank and order him to do so. Quickly both men make it to the barracks and take the stairs to the cellar which serves as the prisons for the Survey Corps, though since they have very little need for one it mostly holds extra storage.

When they get to the gate with two guards protecting the above ground entrance to the dungeon, both men salute and are ushered in without question. News travels fast it seems. They follow the cold, dark spiral stairs that go deep into the earth to the dank and dreary stone prison. Another guard waits in front of the locked metal bars on the door to the only cell in use, Levi’s. They salute again and just as the soldier is about to speak, Erwin interrupts him.

“Please, leave us.”

“Squad Leader Erwin, Sir, I can not do that. The prisoner is to be guarded at all times, Sir.”

“He is not a prisoner, he is a new recruit. And he was to be guarded until I took over custody, which is what I am here to do.”

“But - ”

“Leave us. And lock the door on your way out.”

“Sir, but…”

“That is an order!”

Erwin’s command has the guard giving a quick salute before hurrying up the stairs to do as he was told. Mike gives a few sniffs to the air before signaling to Erwin.

“He’s gone. I will let you know if anyone else comes around.”

“Thanks.”

Now that they are alone, Erwin can walk closer to the cell and is just able to see the small, dark outline of Levi sitting up thankfully conscious on the dusty looking cot in the corner. He can tell that those grey are staring right at him, but the smaller man makes no move. Erwin gets close enough to wrap his fingers around the metal bars as they regard each other silently. Feeling the sturdy weight of Mikes presence behind him, he is happy that the tall man is letting him take lead.

“Who’s your dog?”

Levi questions as he shifts a knee up to the pathetic little mattress. Mike doesn't seem offended by the slight and just smirks. Erwin wishes he could see Levi better, but the sparse light keeps him in shadow.

“This is Mike Zacharias, he will be a part of your squad when you are ready.”

“Oh, is that all he is?”

“And a friend.”

“Why does he look like he wants to murder me slowly then?”

“A close friend.”

Levi barks out a laugh that sounds raw and rather unpleasant. The small man finally gets up from the cot and takes the few steps to stand now in front of Erwin and Mike. He wears a much too large cotton pullover and a pair of loose pants that tuck into worn leather boots. Levi’s hair has grown out and hangs just above his shoulder like a black shroud and he sizes both men up, but his cool eyes linger on Erwin longest. Mike gives some light sniffs now that the smaller man is closer and Levi glares at the action. 

“How is your head? I heard you were knocked out.”

“It’s fine. It was a lucky hit. Barely even a bruise.”

“Good.”

Erwin moves over to the stone siding that separates the cells where a hook and key hangs. Grabbing the ring he starts flipping through the large golden keys to find the one that will open Levi’s cell. Mike and Levi stare at each other now that Erwin does not create a barrier between them. Mike takes some deep breaths through his nose, his body language relaxed and impassive, but eyes sharp. But whatever he smells he keeps it to himself. Levi’s brows narrow as he has to crane his neck back to look at the ridiculously tall man. He wonders what it takes for a man like Erwin Smith to call someone a close friend.

“You know, I always knew you were a bit of a pervert, Erwin, but I never took you as one for a threesome - and with a dog no less.”

The sharp sound of metal on stone rings out as the keys in Erwin’s hand fall to the floor in his shock. Mike looks over to see the heat rise in his squad leaders face in a very uncharacteristic show of embarrassment. Quickly he whips down to regain the keys and stares at Levi.

“Excuse me?”

“Well that’s why I’m down here isn’t it? All alone, no guards and your not so little friend here. You want payment for getting me out of that hell hole.”

The matter of fact way that Levi is talking let’s Erwin know he is not joking. Levi watches intently as Erwin moves back in front of him to unlock the heavy door.

“That’s not how it works here, Levi. Your service to the Survey Corps is all that is required of you in exchange for your freedom.” 

The lock clicks open and Erwin pulls the metal bars to the side so that Levi has enough room to get out. Mike watches the proceeding with an ever growing little smirk, he can smell the pheromones in the air and the tell tale tensing in his friend’s shoulders.

“Well that’s a shame ‘cause I really missed you, Erwin, and your dog looks ready to go.”

Levi takes the few steps to bring him right into Erwin’s personal space where he looks up into the strong face that haunted his dreams.

“His name is Mike.”

“Mike, then…”

Levi spares a glance over Erwin’s shoulder at Mike whose face shines with mirth now, before wrapping one thin hand at the back of Erwin’s blonde head and pulls him down into a heated kiss. It takes Erwin’s mind a few seconds to process what just happened before that familiar feel of Levi’s lips over his own spurs him into all out devouring the mouth he thought he’d never taste again. Mike’s outright cackling interrupts the sweet moment and Erwin pulls away to blanch at his friend.

“Shit, no wonder you like the kid.”

Erwin gives Mike an incredulous look over his shoulder. But Levi steps around the blonde and walks closer to the tall man where he stops and looks up with a small smirk of his own. 

“I bet you look real good working behind Erwin, don’t you.”

“And I bet you squeal real pretty on your back.”

“Jealous?”

Mike laughs again at that. Levi is not at all what he expected and he can tell how it would be easy for Erwin to get attached to a man like him. Erwin has always gone for the independent, feisty and rather crude partners, but the strongest smell that wafts off the small man is loyalty. There is a reason Levi disappeared for year and Mike would bet his life that is wasn’t his own decision. Mike glances over Levi to where Erwin looks lost between utter disbelief and twisted amusement. But even Erwin can’t hide the scent of arousal that pours off of him now as his two former lovers bicker over him.

“What do you say, squad leader? Should we take this back to my room?”

“Mike, this is a terrible idea.”

“I didn’t ask if it was a good idea, I asked if you wanted to.”

Erwin looks down at Levi and back to Mike, weighing his options. With Levi standing in front of Mike, Erwin realizes just how outrageous their height differences are and it stirs something primal in his gut. Levi really looks like a kid, barely coming up to the leather chest strap across Mike’s front while the taller man just looks so overpowering and all consuming. They are such opposites, light and dark, tall and short, large and limber and there is something so appealing about it. 

“I know how much you like to hear me beg, but I’d rather not right now, Erwin”

The blonde has the distinct feeling of being coerced. There must be something that Mike smells on Levi to make him so readily go along with this devious plan. The more exotic type of beauty that graces Levi surely doesn’t hurt matters between the other twos fair haired features. 

“Come on, let the kid thank you for saving his life.”

Erwin wonders how saving Levi’s life has anything to do with Mike, but the man in question turns and starts for the stairs, Levi right on his heels like they know Erwin will follow. And before he knows it, Erwin is half way up the stone spiral staircase as he stares up at Levi’s ass unfortunately hiding behind much too baggy pants. At the top of the steps they leave the dungeon door open and follow through to the main entrance of the cellar where the same two guards await. Levi and Mike walk through as Erwin signs some documents to release Levi officially to his custody and with a salute is on his way down the familiar trek to Mike’s quarters. Being a soldier in the elite squad gets him the perks of a larger and a bit more private of room - not as nice as Erwin’s but just as comfortable. They walk in tandem with Levi in the middle all the way to Mike’s quarters, thankful for the very early hours so they don’t run into anyone who would question them, high ranking or not.

Once they make it to his door, Mike pulls his keys out and quickly lets them in before moving purposefully through the dark rooms to light some candles. By the time the warm light chases the shadows away Erwin already has Levi pressed up against the door and looks like he is trying to suck his very soul from his mouth. With a smile Mike lets them be for minute, instead going into his little kitchenette where he pulls down three glasses and a bottle of his best whiskey from a shelf. With all glasses half full Mike returns with the drinks into the main room where he finds Levi and Erwin have made it to his couch in a heated tumble of limbs. Putting the glasses down on the coffee table, Mike goes to sit in the loveseat across from the couch and watch with rapture, and a bit of envy, as Levi straddles Erwin - having already got most of his straps and buckles for the gear undone and forcing some sexy little moans from the blonde’s mouth between their lips. Most of the smells coming off of them are from Levi and the sweet musk of it makes Mike’s head spin with arousal. Mike takes his tumbler in hand and clears his throat loudly.

Levi releases Erwin’s lips immediately and sits up on the blonde’s hips as if he forgot that Mike was even there. Erwin seems like he is trying to remember how to breathe and looks rather sheepishly to his friend, but Mike ignores this with a smile as he taps his glass sloshing the amber liquid around.

“I thought we could use a bit of drink. You are old enough right, kid?’

“Shut up, I’m twenty-three you ass.”

Levi just climbs off of Erwin and reaches for one of the glasses on the table as he stands next to the couch. Erwin sits up and grabs the remaining drink and looks at his two former lovers who are about to become simultaneous lovers and all of a sudden is really in need of the glass - if not bottle - of whiskey. 

Mike smirks and raises his glass to the two men across from him.

“To new friends.”

Erwin smiles in kind and raises his glass in the air.

“To the Survey Corps.”

Levi grins wolfishly as he follows suite.

“To fucking a couple of blonde giants.”

And they clink their glasses together in cheers, laughing at Levi’s bluntness as they take a swig of the alcohol. Each man savors the burn of the whiskey as it brings liquid courage to their veins to allow this night to be as good as it promises to be. Mike downs his in one shot and as the heat rises to his face he watches as Levi takes two swigs and slams the glass back to the table. Erwin still has a quarter of his left and seems to be conserving it as he holds the glass close to his chest and watches the other two men where he reclines into the plush couch. Levi gives one stray look at Erwin before he is making his way over to Mike. Plucking the glass from his incredibly large hand, Levi places it on the floor next to the chair and climbs into the long legged lap where he straddles Mike’s thighs before settling down to play with the straps of leather across his chest and shoulders before pulling the brown jacket off.

“So, are you the one who taught Erwin how to fuck then? Seems like you’ve known each other for awhile.”

Mike watches the way Levi’s thin lips enunciate his words in a much more informal way than he was taught, longer drawls and sometimes odd accents on certain vowels. The alcohol is heavy on his tongue and the smell of desire strong. Mike glances over at Erwin with a smile before resting his hands onto Levi’s hips. The man’s hips and waist are so little that his fingers overlap at the small of his back and it sends a jolt of arousal straight to Mike’s cock at the feeling of power that it gives him.

“I taught him how to fuck boys, but I wasn’t his first if that’s what you want to know.” 

Levi looks over his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Mike’s neck.

“When’s the last time you had a woman, Erwin?”

The blonde looks down into his glass as he answers.

“Not since the first time.”

“Good.”

Unsure what Levi means by that, Erwin downs the last of his whiskey as Levi turns back to Mike and leans down to press his lips to the taller man’s. The sight has Erwin’s pants tightening uncomfortably and quicker than he thought possible. Almost immediately Levi starts rocking up into Mike while the others hands slip down from his back to that tight ass where both hands fully encase the firm globes. Levi moans into Mike’s mouth, both tasting the bitter alcohol on their tongues and in their mouths as they explore for the first time. Erwin groans from his vantage point as one of Mike’s massive hands dip low around Levi’s hip to cup between his legs and the small man positively squirms at the attention. Levi breaks off the kiss with a gasp when Mike squeezes around his erection.

“Looks like you aren’t so little everywhere, huh?” 

“Shut up you mutt.” 

Levi bucks his hips down into that tight grasp and curses when Mike’s other hand pulls the shirt tail from his pants and smooths the large, calloused fingers up the back of his spine. Erwin begins to tug at himself through his white pants as he pulls his jacket off and the rest of his buckles free to get out of the constricting maneuver gear, completely turned on by the two man rutting against each other. A yelp draws Erwin’s attention back to the men in time to see Mike stand up in a swift motion with one hand tucked down the back of Levi’s pants securing him close to his chest. Levi curses but holds tight around the tall blonde’s neck, one leg wrapped firmly around his lower back. Erwin stands up as well, tossing the gear straps to the couch and moves around the coffee table intent on following Mike wherever he wants to go. But Mike makes a quick step despite the added weight of Levi clinging to his front to swoop down and capture Erwin in a kiss over Levi’s shoulder. Erwin moans and deepens the kiss immediately, loving the scratchy feel of his friend’s beard against his skin and that familiar taste of Mike’s mouth, now tainted with the sweetness of Levi. They break away much too fast, but Levi gets antsy with being held like a child and bites Mike’s neck in retaliation.

“Shit, what are you a tiny titan? That hurt.”

“Good, put me down!”

Erwin chuckles at their fighting and runs his hands up and down Levi’s back in an attempt at placating the small man trying to kick out Mike’s hold. Levi shivers at the touch and Erwin dips his hands beneath the fabric of his shirt to pull it up and tease the soft skin with little kisses and light scratches with his blunt nails. Levi starts to melt into Mike’s chest at the tender caresses and Mike gives the ass cheeks he holds a nice pert squeeze just to watch him jump again. 

“How about we take this to my bedroom?”

Erwin nods his agreement as he rakes his blunt nails down Levi’s back to watch him twitch around. Mike leans down again to steal another kiss from the blonde before pulling away to his ear.

“I can’t wait to fuck that perfectly tight ass again, it’s been far too long since we had some fun together.”

Levi and Erwin both groan at that and with Mike’s free hand he gets in a good grope and spank to Erwin’s ass before linking their hands and leading him into the other room. With Erwin being tugged along behind the tall man Levi peeks his head over Mike’s shoulder looking down at Erwin with a lecherous little grin. 

“I wonder what tricks your old dog knows.”

“More than some punk kid, that’s for sure.”

“Boys, can’t we all play nice together?”

Erwin reaches his unoccupied hand up to cup Levi’s face, running his thumb over the seam of those thin lips before pressing in lightly to feel Levi’s smartass tongue lave at the pad. Just as he was enjoying the kitten licks Levi is all of a sudden thrown from Mike’s shoulder and onto his bed in the middle of the room. Erwin curses as his thumb is nicked by Levi’s teeth with the hasty retreat. Levi scrambles to right himself again on the bed and looks like he is about to strike, but Mike holds a hand out to halt him.

“You stay there and watch the grown ups for bit.”

Levi looks like he wants to protest, but the prospect of getting to watch these two blonde gods give a little show is enough to keep his mouth shut. Instead he pulls the shirt from his lithe body, letting the men see his pale olive, hairless skin and sinewy muscles cord around the slight frame. Both men give an appreciative sound at the revealed skin before Erwin pulls the taller man closer to him by the belt loops and sets to work on relieving Mike of the leather straps that adorn his impressive shape. Even Erwin looks a bit dwarfed next to the tall man and Mike has to lean down a bit to start unbuttoning the crisp white shirt from him while Erwin pulls the gear off of his torso. Once the all of the buttons are undone Mike pulls the shirt from Erwin’s arms and immediately runs his hands all over the hard pecks and down the sculpted abs, tweaking a nipple along the way before his hands move straight to those pants and get to work. Erwin pushes his own hands up Mike’s shirt high so he is able to latch his mouth onto a dusky nipple and sucks. Mike gasps and hooks a hand in that soft blonde hair to encourage Erwin as his teeth come out to play.

Kicking his boots and pants off now, Levi watches in rapture as the two men divest each other further between the nips and bites they litter all over each others skin. It is obvious they know what the other likes, Mike licks his tongue at Erwin’s neck, sniffing his own scent deep in the skin and yanks on that blonde hair making him moan and buck his hips in the air. For his part Erwin pays close attention to Mike’s nipples and belly button, even swooping to his knees to leave wet, sloppy kisses on his hips while he tugs at the taller man’s pants as Mike pulls the shirt fully from his own head. Levi drinks in the sight of Erwin submitting, getting down on his hands and knees to unlace Mike’s boots and staying there to fully pull his down, leaving the tented underwear on. Levi’s hand can’t help wrapping around his own prick, hard and needy from watching the two men go at it. The small man won’t be able to sit on the side lines for much longer. 

Erwin nuzzles his face into the Mike’s thinly covered crotch, making a show of running his tongue along the hard length trapped there so he can hear Levi curse from the bed. Looking over at Levi naked and pleasuring himself has Erwin moaning into the clothe and in turn Mike bucks up into Erwin’s face, grabbing a strong hold of the blonde hair again. 

“Fuck, get your asses over here, I am tired of watching.”

Erwin chuckles a bit at the desperation in Levi’s voice, but yelps as Mike uses the fist in his hair to pull Erwin to his feet and launches him face first onto the bed where he narrowly misses colliding with Levi thanks to his quick reflexes. Erwin lands with a bounce and Levi pounces immediately, pushing the man onto his back so he can latch his mouth to the blonde’s lips again and run his hands all over that impeccable body. The man has bulked up some more since Levi last saw him and he is very please with the way the hard muscles flex beneath his nimble fingers. Mike kneels at the foot of his bed so he can rid Erwin of his boots that dangle over the edge, tossing them over his shoulder he sweeps up Erwin’s body and under Levi to yank the pants and underwear straight off his legs leaving Erwin as naked as Levi. 

Levi moans when he feels Erwin’s hard cock spring from his briefs and whack him lightly on the thigh. His hand makes a beeline to that impressive dick and Levi gives a few good tugs to get some precum to bubble at the tip. Erwin rocks into the sweet friction, groaning when the hand tightens with every new pass. Looking down the hard planes of Erwin’s body, Levi sees Mike staring at them on the bed still dressed in his underwear.

“Damn, squad leader, you look real good getting worked over.”

Erwin just moans in agreement, but Levi looks a bit confused at the two blondes.

“He keeps calling you ‘squad leader.’ Why is that?”

Closing his eyes and bucking harder into Levi's hand, Erwin answers in between little panting breaths.

“H-he ahh Mike gets off...on the fact t-that I out rank him - ah fuck yes.”

“Wait so he’s your subordinate?”

Mike answers this time with a cocksure smirk as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean shit when I plow him into the mattress.”

But before Levi can retort, Mike pulls his underwear from his hips and steps out of them then stands proud in front of the two men on his bed. Mike’s cock is well in proportioned with his massive body and Levi has to do a double take at the sheer size of it.

“Holy fucking shit, your dick is huge! How the hell does that fit up your ass, Erwin?”

“Erwin is a huge cockslut - the bigger the better.”

Mike teases as he goes over to his closet, giving the men on the bed a nice view of his narrow, but rather plump ass. Erwin uses the distraction to turn the tables on Levi, pinning the small man onto his back on the bed and coming up on hands and knees over him in a show of size domination. Erwin hooks a knee up between Levi’s legs to give him something to rub against as he attacks the pale column of Levi’s neck he holds high on display. Mike comes back over with a vial of oil and groans at Erwin’s supple ass wagging in the air. He gives a hearty slap to that easy target and Erwin moans between the sweet flesh in his mouth as a large red hand print blooms on his pale ass. 

“You were always such a pain whore…”

Another sharp spank rings out in the room and Erwin pulls off Levi with a deep groan that gets the man under him to rut hard against the meat of his thigh. Mike joins the two on the bed, coming over like a heavy sheet across Erwin’s bowed back before pulling him up straight with strong arms so he kneels over Levi. Those large hands caress all over Erwin’s powerful chest and down to his hips where he plays with the dark hair around his groin, pulling the blonde taught against his front so that Mike’s heady cock nestles teasingly into the cleft of Erwin’s ass. Mike’s hands finally encompass Erwin’s thick prick that now oozes precum and Levi pulls out from under the tall men to sit up and get his mouth on the head of that cock to lap up the clear pearls. Erwin gasps and drops his head back against Mike’s broad shoulder as one hand latches onto the strong thigh that holds him up and the other fists into Levi’s black hair. Mike holds Erwin’s cock out at the base for Levi to better work his mouth on and the smaller man takes to getting as much of the thick length he can to fit down his throat. Erwin curses as Mike’s fingers twist and pull on his pebbled nipples, forcing his hips to jut farther down Levi’s throat so that the dark haired man’s lips brush the fingers around Erwin’s cock and he chokes for air. 

Pulling back for a deep breath, Levi’s hands comes up to cup the delicate ball sac bumping against Mike’s hand with the subtle thrusts of Erwin’s hips. With four hands working at all his most sensitive areas and Levi’s mouth sucking and tonguing hard at his slit, Erwin starts to get vocal. The hand that found purchase at Mike’s strong thigh move up higher to grasp the shaggy blonde hair instead while the other wraps around the back of Levi’s neck where he can feel his jaw working over his own prick. A spurt of precum globs into Levi’s mouth as Erwin gives a particularly loud curse. Mike gets his lips right next to Erwin’s ear where he puffs hot breath at the shell before making an iron grip around the base of his needy cock.

“Not yet, you don't get to cum until I am up that ass.”

Mike’s own cock gives a jolt of pleasure against Erwin's back when the blonde lets out a pathetic whine and convulses in his arms as his orgasm is stayed off. Levi sits back on his haunches and soaks up the sight of the stoic man fucked out and at the mercy of the much larger man holding him secure. 

“Fuck, you two are so hot together…”

Erwin reaches his hand out in an invitation for Levi to join them and the smaller man shuffles up onto his knees and drops sloppy, wet kisses all the way up Erwin’s body in almost a worship until he makes it to the neck where he bypasses Erwin’s waiting lips to kiss Mike over his shoulder. Erin groans as he is sandwiched between the two very different bodies as they make out heatedly just in his peripheral vision. He feels incredibly encompassed from behind and needily held onto from the front and Erwin can’t decide which direction to rock his body into since they both feel amazing. 

Mike’s hands smooth over Erwin’s and Levi’s hips as he pulls the small man flush against Erwin’s front so he can get to Levi’s mouth better. Levi moans and thrust his needy prick against Erwin’s defined abs as the man between them latches his hands to Levi’s ass to hoist him up and pull his cheeks apart to massage the round mounds. Erwin suckles at Levi's neck as he has to crane to the side to continue making out with Mike and the heat and arousal between the three men increases to desperation. 

“God, I need you, both of you, so bad.”

The squad leader pants into Levi’s throat with the uncharacteristic plea. Mike and Levi quit kissing and the tall man shoves Levi off of Erwin so he lands on his back again on the bed. Giving Erwin a little push he forces him to straddle Levi on his hands and knees, trapping the small man to the bed once more beneath the larger weight.

“Levi, I missed you so much...where did you go?”

“Not now, I don’t want to talk about it now. I need you to fuck me, show me how much you missed me.”

A strong hand at Erwin’s back pushes him face first into Levi’s thin chest while Mike’s other hand holds Erwin’s hips so his ass stays in the air in a submissive position. Groaning at the compromising pose, Erwin latches onto Levi and nips all down his stomach, rubbing his chest against Levi’s cock to give him some stimulation. Levi curses and opens his legs wide to encourage the drag of Erwin's hard body against his.

“You better get the kid ready because I am tired of waiting to feel my cock up your ass.”

Mike gives another playful swat to Erwin’s presented backside as he fishes for the oil on the bed. Erwin takes Mike’s advice and grabs Levi by the hips to push him farther up the bed so that his crotch is at eye level.

“Levi, pull your legs back for me please.”

Without even a thought, Levi hooks his hands in the crook of his knees before pulling his thighs back to open him up completely much to Erwin’s enjoyment. Mike whistles behind Erwin as he coats his thick fingers in the spicy scent of his oil.

“You are pretty nimble, kid. Bet we could get you into all sorts of positions.”

“I’m surprised you can even tie your damn bootlaces you giant mut.” 

Erwin bites at the muscle in Levi’s thigh in retaliation for their bickering. But Mike just laughs as he brings his slick fingers to the crease of Erwin’s ass and rubs between the cheeks and at the little puckered hole. Pain whore or not, Mike will need to make sure Erwin is nice and open before even attempting to fit his cock in there. Erwin gasps at the warmth of the oil tickling his ass and the gentle pushing of the finger at his hole. Levi jerks when Erwin's mouth wraps around his sac in an attempt to keep his moans at bay and tongues at the heavy balls before licking a stripe up to the top of his cock. Levi curses loudly when that mouth goes lower to the smooth, sensitive skin exposed between his sac and anus, a hot puff of breath fanning out when Erwin groans deeply as Mike breaches the ring of muscles he has been teasing. 

With every thrust of Mike's finger, Erwin's mouth get lower until his tongue licks over the ring of Levi’s anus and the small man almost yelps at the glorious feeling. Clutching his knees tight to his chest, Levi just lays back and lets Erwin’s mouth do filthy things to his ass that make his gut heat with more arousal than he thinks he has ever experienced. Mike forces another finger into the coiled muscles and is pleased to see the blonde relaxed enough to take them with minimal effort. Coating Erwin’s ass with a bit more oil, he tosses the vial next to the men beneath him before starting to scissor deep into the tight heat.

“You are ganna want more than just spit down there."

Erwin gives one more good lick to the quivering asshole just to watch Levi squirm from the pleasure of it all before reaching for the bottle of oil himself. Pouring some of the contents right onto Levi’s little hole has the man bucking wildly before Erwin’s middle finger calms him down by thrusting fully in on the first go. Erwin pushes his own hips up and back to give Mike as much room as he can to get a third finger added to the mix with a bit of coaxing. Erwin tries to block out the slight pain of those thick fingers by focusing his attention on working Levi open with plenty of oil to then guide a second finger home. A chorus of moans and panting rises up from the bed as the men work together. In no time both men get four fingers deep and when Mike manages to brush Erwin’s prostate the blonde jerks and reaches for his cock hanging heavily between his spread thighs. Mike aims for the spot again and is rewarded with a startled cry before Erwin sinks his teeth into Levi’s leg again. Feeling like his squad leader is properly prepared now, Mike gives a hard spank to that perfect ass before pulling his fingers out with an obscene plop. Erwin pumps his fingers into Levi a few more times as he moans at the lose of the pressure up his own ass and pumps his cock a few times to slick himself up with the extra oil on his hands.

Levi whines when the fingers leave his passage, the gaping emptiness making him wrought with desire to be filled again. Mike pushes Erwin over so that he lands on his side next Levi before pulling the blonde to his back and taking position between his spread legs. Wrapping one leg around his own hips, Mike shuffles until he is flush against Erwin’s ass, folding himself down so he can kiss the flushed and lust fogged squad leader and whisper against his lips just loud enough for Levi to hear.

“I want to watch your boy mount you.”

Not needing any further prompting, Levi stands on shaky legs to situate himself into standing above Erwin while facing him when Mike sits up again. With Levi's back to him, Mike runs his hands down Levi’s sides and over his sharp hips and then down to his ass where his fingers inspect Erwin’s work. Levi gasps at the intrusion, his little hole trying to pucker up back around the thick fingers threatening to undo what Erwin worked so hard for.

“Nice and wet and open. Why don’t you show me what got Erwin hooked so fast hmm?”

“Nosey little bitch aren’t you?”

“Guys, please - someone just fuck me already.”

Chuckling at that, Mike brings his hands back around to cup a cheek in one palm and support Levi’s back with the other as he helps him lower back onto the bed in a straddle around Erwin. The sight of Mike helping Levi onto his cock is almost enough to do him in, Levi’s skinny frame being guided by the massive hands encasing his sides and Mike towering over him the lower he goes is enough to push some more pre from his tip just in time for Levi’s hand to grasp his prick and align it up with his asshole. Levi groans and closes his eyes when the blunt head of Erwin’s cock nudges at his anus, but Mike gives him no respite and keeps pushing the small man further until Erwin’s cock breaches his little hole and Levi gasps as his grey eyes shoot open again. Erwin curses as that perfect heat surrounds his needy cock and his hands fly out to hold Levi’s hips around Mike’s hands, helping him along. Mike does not relent until Levi’s ass is sitting flat on Erwin’s narrow hips and heady balls, stuffed to the brim with cock. Levi moans heatedly the whole way down as Erwin’s prick opens him up wider than any other man ever did, sliding firmly against the inside of his walls with authority. There is no way Levi could ever take Mike’s huge cock, Erwin’s is just shy of too painful, but he is looking forward to watching the blondes try themselves.

Once seated down fully, Mike’s hand holding beneath Levi’s ass sneaks into the crack to feel where Erwin’s hard cock is splitting him wide. Both Levi and Erwin jerk as the fingers play around the tightly stretched seam and tease at the base of the thick prick in a terribly intimate way. When Erwin’s hips thrust up and rock in little circles against Levi’s ass, Mike pulls his fingers away to hold tight again to Levi’s hips and pulls him up slowly off of Erwin’s dick again. Levi groans and just allows himself to be manhandled as the delicious drag of Erwin’s needy cock overwhelms his senses then makes him scream when Mike pushes down hard making that warm flesh spear him hard and fast on the way back down. Erwin’s hands find purchase on Levi’s thighs where he revels in the push and pull of those strong muscles mimicking the rise and fall of the petite body. Mike watches and helps the two along for awhile, just to indulge in the complete control he has at this moment and the lovely sight of Levi’s ass swallowing the much too big cock with every thrust. But Mike’s own dick twitches against Erwin’s ass in desperate need for his own friction and he eases away from Levi to let him keep his own pace.

Taking a firm grip of Erin under his thighs, Mike hauls him and Levi up so that the blonde’s hips are at a better angle for him to enter. Erwin cries out as the movement jostles Levi around and the smaller man falls forward to support himself onto the broad chest. Levi has just enough time to reorient himself on top of Erwin and glare over his shoulder about to spit a few curses Mike’s way. But when he looks back he sees Mike in complete concentration as he lines up that massive cock at Erwin’s ass and any threats are quickly forgotten by the lust that fogs his mind. Levi whips his head back in front to look down at Erwin who has a hand fisted in his own hair and eyes screwed shut and the second his breath hitches in his throat Levi twists back around to watch Mike’s cock slip between Erwin's spread legs just under his own ass. Levi is in complete amazement as the small hole swallows the flared head with only a little resistance. Mike curses as he pushes home, fighting the muscles of Erwin’s anus for room. 

“Shit, Erwin you are so fucking tight. Quit clenching!”

“I’m trying - fuck your dick got bigger!”

Levi raises up on his knees, eyes never leaving Mike’s cock, and slams back down to pull Erwin’s attention from the pain in his ass. It works like a charm as Erwin starts bucking his hips up to meet Levi’s slow thrusts down. One of Levi’s small hands reaches down to wrap around the base of Mike’s red, angry cock to help guide him into the spasming ass, his pointer and thumb barely reach halfway around the girth and it makes his own cock spurt a glob of precum at the thought of it tearing into Erwin’s hole. Finally with Erwin a panting and gasping mess, Mike gets seated fully, his hips flush against the slightly raised ass and front plastered to Levi’s boney back. Dipping his head back at an awkward angle, Levi gets his mouth close enough to kiss Mike sloppily, scowling when ever his beard scratches at his face. Erwin is lost in a mind numbing state of bliss being filled to brim while also being ridden like a champ. Levi’s hips are relentless and the candid sounds that leave his lips are so sinful Erwin is afraid he will blow his load embarrassingly fast. But who could blame him with Mike’s hips giving deep, heavy thrusts that force Erwin further down the bed, only to be dragged back by the hands bruising at his hips for the next go.

Pulling away from Mike, Levi twists back to his front where he bends down to get his mouth onto Erwin’s so he can share the taste of Mike that mingles in his mouth. The pace is brutal and Erwin feels his legs cramping up at the constant movement in every direction the men take him, he feels overstimulated in the best of ways and grabs a firm hold of Levi’s cock bouncing around with every thrust to try and reciprocate some of the pleasure. Levi moans and bucks instantly into Erwin’s hand, desperate to get off now as he feels Erwin’s cock twitching inside his fluttering passage, it’s overwhelming and perfect and it only takes a few rough tugs of that large hand to force a powerful orgasm from the small man. Levi cries out unabashed, his cock painting Erwin’s abdomen and even up to his chest white with his eager release before slumping forward to catch his breath in the crook of Erwin’s neck. 

Cursing and thrusting hard up into the pulsing heat of Levi’s ass, Erwin almost loses his mind as those muscles clamp tight around his prick just as Mike’s cock slams home again finding his prostate dead on. Mike pulls Erwin’s legs obscenely wide before diving forward to smash Levi firmly against Erwin with his heavy weight so that he can reach Erwin’s lips with a passionate kiss. It is wild and frantic from that moment on, Mike’s rhythm long gone in favor of a frenzied need to get off. Erwin wraps his arms around Mike, clawing at his back as he just lays there and takes the brutal thrusts with little breath left to moan out his pleasure. Mike pulls back from his face to nip along Erwin’s jaw before nuzzling into Levi’s hair, breathing in the heady scent of satisfaction and contentment that wafts from his very pores. A deep, animalistic sound comes from Mike’s chest and he wants nothing more than to bring the same bliss to his squad leader and best friend.

“Cum for me, Erwin, cum deep in your boy.”

Levi whines into Erwin’s neck at the command and it isn’t even a second later that he feels that cock still buried deep in ass twitch and release the warmth of his seed, filling his oversensitive passage with a shout. Mike bites down into Erwin’s shoulder as he gives one more almighty thrust before finding his own climax in the tight heat of Erwin’s clenching hole. When he pulls his mouth away it is with a grimace to see a perfect mold of his teeth in Erwin’s shoulder, but the man doesn't seem to mind or notice as he lays boneless on the bed trying to catch his breath. Mike pulls back on shaky arms to give Levi some room, slowly pushing himself back up to his knees so he can pull out of Erwin with a groan. Erwin squirms a bit as the cock leaves his ass gaping in it’s wake and he can feel a bit of cum dribble from the loose muscles as the head sweeps fully out. With Mike no longer attached to his back, Levi lifts up slowly, his body lazy from their workout. He looks down his body with disgust when the now cold cum starts to itch at his skin where he was laying on top of Erwin.

“Gross we are a complete mess now…”

Erwin hums his agreement but makes no move to do anything about it. Mike just grabs Levi at the waist and pulls him up off of Erwin, making the small man yelp as the flaccid cock leaves his ass unceremoniously. Tossing Levi to the left side of Erwin, Mike falls flat on his face to Erwin’s right before swinging an arm across the blonde’s chest.

“Levi smells good on you…”

Smiling at the hidden meaning, Erwin reaches out to Levi and pulls him close to his side so that the black mop of hair rests just under his chin. His other hand falls to Mike’s shaggy hair where massaging into the scalp just like he knows the man loves as they enjoy the quiet moment before reality comes back. 

“Welcome to the Survey Corps, Levi.”

The small man smiles lightly and nestles closer to Erwin’s side, his arm coming up to wrap around the strong chest just under Mike’s.

“I think I will like it here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhale drew this [awesome sexy fanart](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1e84b7e0d074d7baa4c29bd02ec1119f/tumblr_mxez00sqfY1qzds70o1_r1_1280.jpg) for the story - check it out!
> 
> Head canons for this story:
> 
> Levi grew up in the slums where you never want to owe anyone a favor - hence why he wants to jump Erwin's bones immediately (also come on of course he does) to start paying off the debt.
> 
> Mike is a huge perv which is where Erwin gets it from, but he has not fully embraced the kink life yet.
> 
> Mike always calling Levi a kid sets in motion the Daddy!kink that Erwin never knew he had.


End file.
